


If I'm Louder (Would You See Me?)

by tempeck16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Niall Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempeck16/pseuds/tempeck16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the beginning it was all simple and nice, and everyone is here and everyone is safe." </p><p>When did it go from simple and nice, to Where are you and When did you leave? It's never harder to admit that you have a problem, then when you realize that you are the problem. What happens when the boys of One Direction realize that one of their own has disappeared, but is still right in front of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm Louder (Would You See Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't until I saw an interview where Niall didn't say one word, and Louis mentioned that Niall was playing the guitar a lot on the second album, that this story finally came to me.

“Boys, let’s go, the van isn’t gonna wait forever. “ Paul says to the boys of the famous band, One Direction. 

“Guys, if Paul has a fit, because we’re not ready, I’m gonna have a fit while he’s yelling at us.” Liam Payne yells to his best friends. Liam’s been christened Daddy Direction for a reason. He’s the one that usually keeps the boys of 1D together, on schedule, and relatively safe, which is no easy feat. 

“Yeah, gives us a mo Daddy D. I can’t find my other sock.” Louis Tomlinson may be the oldest of the band, but he certainly doesn’t act like it most of the time, it’s hard to be mature when you’ve got such an imagination and an energetic spirit. At least, that’s what he’s been told, and he sticks to it like glue. 

“Maybe if you kept them in a drawer instead of hanging them up all over the bloody place, then this kind of thing wouldn’t happen.” Harry Styles says to Louis as he tries to jump on his luggage in order to get it to fit again, what he wouldn’t give for his mum to be there to do this for him, he really missed her. 

“What died in your trousers?” Louis asks as he checks under the sink for the third time for his missing sock. 

Harry looks over at Louis with an unimpressed eyebrow raise. “Nothing, but that’s kind of a fact Louis. If you didn’t leave your socks hanging out, let’s say, on a line in the loo, than you would know exactly where they were.”

“You have no proof.” Louis says as he tosses the sheets off of his bed, in search of his missing clothing. 

“Boys, Let’s go!” Paul yells once again from the hallway. If they didn’t hurry up, they would miss the flight that they were booked on that would take them back near London. Not quite home, but closer than Germany.

“Has anyone seen my comb? I can’t find it anywhere.” This was from Zayn Malik. It was hard to look perfect when one couldn’t locate one’s comb. 

“Did you check the loo?” Liam suggests from his side of the room. This wasn’t the first time that there was this kind of disarray when getting ready to move from one spot to another.

“Did I check the loo? Did I- what do take me for Li. Of course I checked the loo, that’s the first place I checked.” Zayn says as he paces in front of Liam’s door. 

“I meant your loo. Did you check your loo? You know the one you never seem to use, even though it is connected to your room? That loo.” Liam puts his luggage on by the door, and walks into the main room that separates the four rooms in the penthouse.

“My- Oh, my loo? No, I don’t think I did.” Zayn moves off to his side of the room that leads off to his room, and connected bathroom. After a few moments, everyone in the room hears, “Found it!” immediately followed by, “Hey, there’s a whole bunch of other things in here too.”

Liam looks skyward and rolls his eyes. Even though this particular arrangement isn’t necessarily different from other occasions when the boys would go from show to show and hotel to hotel; this time seemed to feel a bit different from normal. Something felt like it was missing, not something that Liam could pinpoint, but something definitely seemed off.

“For God’s sake! Where is this thing?” Liam hears from the kitchenette on the other side of the room.

“What?” 

“I can’t find my sock! They were all right here, yesterday. I can’t believe I lost it.” Louis sits up dejectedly from where he was searching for his sock.

“Louis, we can get you another sock! Just get ready, we have to go.” Harry yells from the doorway, where he had just dropped off his luggage.

“Seriously, what is the matter with you? Did someone take your teddy bear?” Louis says accompanied with a frown, as he stares at one of his best friends. 

Harry shakes his head, and looks a little guilty. “No, I just- there’s something missing. I don’t feel well on, and I don’t know why.”

Liam pokes his head out of his doorway, and looks from Harry to Louis and then back again. “You too? I have the same feeling. Like something has gone horribly wrong, but I can’t think of what it could be. Like I’m missing something gigantic, but I can’t remember what it is.”

“I don’t need the sock.” Louis says.

“What?”

“I don’t need that sock. I have loads of socks. If I lose one sock, it’s not the end of the world, but I thought that my sock was what I was missing, but that’s not it. There’s something else.” Louis stands up and walks over to where his luggage is resting.

“Did we remember to grab the gift bags that we got from the radio station?” Zayn asks as he walks out of the loo holding his backpack. 

Liam pats his bag that is hanging off of his side, Louis pulls something that use to look like a bag from inside his backpack, and Harry pats the straps of his bag that is hanging off of his shoulders. 

“Did we forget something else?” Zayn asks as he runs a hand over his hair. He makes a face when he realizes that he probably just messed up his hair. He grabs his hat from the side pocket of his backpack and pulls it on.

“Right? We were just talking about this. I have no clue. I feel horrible for forgetting, but I don’t know why.” Liam says to the three boys in front of him. 

All of the sudden the door bursts open and an angry Paul walks in. “Boys, let’s go, we are going to be late.” Paul stops when he sees that they are all mostly ready. “Alright, let’s move, please.”

The boys look at each other, but shrug off the feeling of forgetfulness. They figure that if they had left anything in the rooms, the hotel would either send it to them, or they could just get new ones. Grabbing their luggage the boys all troop out of their room and head toward the elevator that will take them down to the main lobby and then out to the van. 

Soon conversations about other things started between the boys, and then they were outside, heading toward the van, and greeting fans as they walked. 

It wasn’t until they were in the van, shedding their coats because of the heat and throwing them on top of a pile of what looked like blankets that the boys got to talk to each other again.  


It was Louis who started it when he suddenly said: “How long till we get to the airport, and when are we going to eat?”

Almost at once each boy remembered what they forgotten. It was silly of them really to have even suggestively forgotten what it was. How could they have forgotten him?

Liam looks at each of his best friends in turn and then slowly draws out the question that they were all thinking.

“Where’s Niall?”

Liam looks horrified at himself. How could he have done this? He was Daddy Direction. He was the unofficial leader of this band. He was Liam Payne. How could he have forgotten one of his best friends? One of his band mates? 

Harry’s facial features were much the same as Liam’s. He was two seconds away from a break down. They forgot about Niall? How had they forgotten about Niall? That was like forgetting your name, or forgetting who the Queen of England was. How did they forget about Niall?

Louis was face-palming himself over and over again. There was no excuse for spending upwards of an hour looking for a sock when one of his best friends was missing. No matter what, Louis was the oldest, supposed to be the most responsible, and he forgot about a person. Not just a person, but Niall. How did he forget about Niall?

Zayn was literally close to tears. He didn’t think it was stupid to be this upset about forgetting where one of his best friends, one of the people that he considered a brother, was. He couldn’t believe that he even had the capacity to forget someone like this, but it had happened. He was so concerned with his comb, his luggage, and the gift bags that he forgot one of his best friends. How did he forget Niall?

Liam sucks in a breath as his eyes widen, he turns toward the front of the van, and raises his voice as he asks again. “Where’s Niall!?”

Suddenly the pile of blankets and clothes beside Liam and Zayn start to shift around a bit. Before anyone could say anything else Niall Horan, only blonde-ish, Irish, member of One Direction sat up stiffly in the pile of clothes and looked blearily at the other members in the van. He takes one look at the surprised faces around him, and pulls the ear buds out of his ears.

“Are we almost to plane? I’m kind of hungry.” He says innocently, not knowing of the collective heart attacks that his band members were all having.

The four boys that almost couldn’t process that the Irishmen had appeared out of nowhere all looked at each other in astonishment. 

“Um… no, we- we um… we just left the hotel. Ni.? Um… how long have you been in the van?” Harry says from where he is beside Louis on the front bench seat.

Niall rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks thoughtful for a second. “Since after practice; couldn’t have too long. I already had my things packed, but everyone else was already going to the plane. I thought I’d be going with them, but I guess I forgot about the fans, so I just went straight to the van. Did one of you say my name?”

Liam raises his hand and is about to explain why when Louis cuts him off. 

“What practice? We just got up. It’s 8 am. Since when do you get up before noon?” 

Before Niall can answer his question, Paul cuts in and tells the boys that they were at the airport and that they had to go before their plane left without them. Niall instantly put his ear buds back in and grabbed his backpack. He opened the sliding door on his side of the van and slipped outside to greet the fans and walk into the airport. 

Liam shares a moment of confusion with the rest of his band mates and then gets out of the van as well. Louis pulls his luggage out behind him and follows, as do Harry and Zayn. As the other members of One Direction step into the airport, they are all swept away from their thoughts about Niall, as they greeted fans and made their way toward their plane. 

They all kind of forget about what had happened. They start to push the feelings of guilt and shame that they had forgotten about Niall to the backs of their minds. 

As the plane takes off, and every one settles into a short ride to where ever they are going next, four out of five members of One Direction have at least one question floating through their minds.

Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Louis were all asking themselves questions like, ‘Where was Niall this morning? Why didn’t we know about this ‘practice’ that he had at such an early hour? Why didn’t Paul freak out about Niall being gone and not being in the room this morning?’

But the one question on all of their minds was this, ‘How many other times have we forgotten about Niall?’

And that was a question that they were demanding that they get an answer to.


End file.
